Tan despistada
by tita.nium.5496
Summary: Una historia del como pudo haber sido la union miku y luka pasando por muhas cosas, incluye otros vocaloid tendrá lemon y yaoi espero queles guste


CAPITULO 1: Tan despistada.

Los rayos del sol habrían paso lentamente, iluminado cada rincón de la habitación de la joven que aun yacía dormida, cuando de repente suena el despertador, una muy perezosa mano sale entre las sábanas buscando el objeto para poder desactivarlo este se encontraba en una mesita a lado de la cama. Marcaban las 07:30am. Esta se despojo de sus sábanas y fue directo al baño para asearse, una vez terminado fue a buscar su uniforme guardado en el placard dejando a un lado la toalla que la cubría y en ese momento, bruscamente se abre la puerta de su habitación y sale una voz eufórica diciendo:

- ¡El desayuno está listo, date prisa Miku-chan!-dijo Mikuo.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Miku tratando de taparse.

Pero ya era tarde, su hermano se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo desnudo de ella y quedándose por un momento viéndola así, haciendo que la mirada de Miku se transformara en diabólica y con una voz que daba escalofríos diciendo:

- Mikuooooooo! – Agarrando el zapato y tirándoselo.

- Gomen ne Miku-chan!- Cerrando rápidamente la puerta antes que ligara un zapatazo por su cara.

Quedando la puerta detrás de él, pensó: - _Ya no es la niña de antes, ha crecido y cambiado.. Recién me doy cuenta de ello!.. Aaaah! Muy pronto llegará alguien y se robará a mi Miku-chan Noo! _Con tal solo pensarlo ponían a Mikuo celoso, como todo hermano.

Por otra parte, ya más tranquila la joven continúo en donde se había quedado y terminó con cepillarse sus coletas, bajando por las escaleras y dirigiéndose al comedor le esperaba su desayuno, terminó de comer con mucha prisa y fue a buscar su portafolio.

- ¡Onii-chan, ya salgo! – dijo Miku saliendo corriendo de la casa.

- Espera, te olvidas del Bento! - en eso sale Mikuo y se lo pasa.

- Arigato!- lo agarra y se va.

- Esper….Ahhh! es tan despistada como siempre que le dije que lleve el paraguas, anuncia lluvia para la tarde – dice Mikuo tomándose la mano por la cabeza.

Miku acelera su paso ya que debe encontrarse en la casa de Neru para ir juntas al instituto, en eso logra divisar a lo lejos una cabellera verde y sin dudar dice:

- Hey, Gumi-chan!.

- Hmm ¿? - Y se voltea., ah! Miku-chan, Ohayo.- dijo Gumi haciendo reverencia.

- Ohayo Gumi-chan, ¿También vas a la casa de Neru-chan? - dijo cobrando un poco de aliento Miku.

- Hai! Apurémonos que nos estará esperando.

- Gumi-chan, sabes que Neru-chan vive en otro mundo, y no sale sin su celular, si este tuviera piernas y hablara de seguro esperaría a él y no a nosotras.

- Jajajajaja- ambas rieron.

Y continuaron su camino conversando, hasta llegar a la casa de Neru, esta se encontraba frente a su portón teniendo la vista fija al celular y sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba y como si fuera una comunicación telepática entre Miku y Gumi decidieron asustarla, tomándola por sorpresa de espalda y con un elevado tono de voz ambas dijeron:

- Ohayo Neru-chan!

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Nerú del susto, que por poco cae el celular al suelo.

- Jajajaja - rieron las chicas a causa de la reacción de Neru.

- Ahhhhh! Ustedes dos! Me las van a pagar- dijo Neru con una cara enfurecida.

- Corre! – se dijeron una a la otra al mismo tiempo.

Corrieron hasta la entrada del instituto cuando Neru se tiró encima de las dos chicas haciéndoles cosquillas, ambas reían sin parar.

- ¡Se creen muy listas para asustarme, veamos quien ríe mejor! – dijo Neru.

- Jaja! ya basta Neru-chan! – decía Miku que le costaba recuperar el aliento de tanto reír.

- Si, por favor! Jajaja! ya aprendimos la lección – decía Gumi frotándose los ojos de las lágrimas que salía de la risa.

- Esto es para que no se les ocurra de nuevo hacerlo –dijo Neru ya satisfecha.

Ya incorporadas de pie, entraron al instituto Vocaloid y las chicas aun riéndose fueron a su aula ya que eran compañeras, cada una se sentó en su respectivo asiento, mientras que los alumnos seguían llegando y entre medio de ellos la sensei.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu, alumnos – dijo Sweet Ann.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sweet Ann sensei. – responden los alumnos.

- Muy bien clase espero que todos hayan terminado el ensayo estipulado para hoy – dijo Sweet Ann mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

- Nani! Había ensayo pero en que momento lo aviso y yo no lo hice! - dijo Miku muy preocupada. Neru que se sentaba a su lado derecho, escuchó las palabras y con un tono de voz suave respondió:

- Hey Miku-chan, ya te olvidaste, después de leer el libro debíamos redactarlo.

- Pero pensé que era para la otra semana.

- Hay Miku-chan eres tan despistada, la semana real es diferente a la tuya, bromeó Neru.

- Muy gracioso – haciendo un puchero Miku

Después de clase Miku se acerco a su sensei explicando por que no pudo traer tu tarea, Sweet Ann entendió y le dio un plazo más, se le hacía muy raro que Miku se olvidara ya que ella formaba parte de las alumnas brillantes del instituto.

La hora transcurrió rápidamente llegando el almuerzo en eso llegan Kaito, Rin y Len acercándose a Gumi, Neru y Miku para ir todos juntos a comer, fueron asentarse debajo del árbol de Sakura extendiendo un mantel, compartían el bento, hablaban y reían.

- Hey Miku-chan ¿Por que no entregaste el ensayo? además estabas dispersa en la clase de matemáticas – preguntó Kaito mientras se llevaba a la boca un onigiri.

- Si Miku-chan no sueles ser así – dijo extrañada Gumi.

- Que acaso no se dan cuenta nuestra Miku-chan está creciendo y ahora solo le interesa alguien especial – dijo Rin juntando sus manos y formando brillo en sus ojos.

- ¡Nani! –dijeron todos juntos.

- Lie, no, no, no! Sacudiendo sus manos y cabeza, negando rotundamente – Es que mis padres viajaron al exterior por motivos laborales y nos quedamos Mikuo y yo realizando los deberes de la casa y he descuidado las tareas.

- Oh vamos Miku-chan no tienes que negarlo - se acerca Len al oído y la codea –Ya dinos quién es el galán.

- Eeeehhh!? – se exalta de asombro haciéndola sonrojar por el comentario.

- Ya déjala Len – dice su hermana.

- La verdad es que no estoy interesada en nadie, prefiero seguir enfocada en los estudios y dar lo mejor de mí en el coro – agregó Miku.

- Miku-chan ¿aun no has estado enamorada verdad? – pregunta Rin. Todos mirando a Miku.

- Etto… - junta sus dedos índices … - No.. – responde. ¿Y ustedes? Mirando a todos.

- Yo si - responde Gumi.

- Yo también - dice Neru. Y Todos quedaron asombrados por lo que escucharon.

- ¿Tú, enamorada Neru-chan?- dijo Kaito

- Si, ¿por que tan extrañado?

- Bueno, es increíble que tengas ojos para otro que no sea tu celular – dice Kaito.

- Jajajajajajaja - todos rieron.

- Aunque no lo crean soy humana chicos - diciendo en un tono molesto - y bien, Kaito ¿ya te has enamorado?.

- Bueno, etto… si – dice sonrojado y con la mano en la nuca.

- Aww Kawaii Kaito-chan – dicen Gumi y Rin.

- Y quién es Kaito?! – muy emocionada Rin.

- Pero que esto quede entre nosotros… etto..es..Lily Magane. – concluye Kaito.

- Oh.. Kaito-kun si que tienes un buen ojo jaja – dice Len.

- La verdad que no se verían nada mal juntos – dijo Miku.

- Hai! – asientan las demás chicas.

- Y ¿que hay de ti Rin-chan? – pregunta Gumi.

- Si, pero él no lo sabe – tomándose las dos manos en su cara sonrojada.

- Pero lo malo es que el otro nunca se va a fijar en ti por lo plana que eres – dijo Len.

- ¿Qué te pasa mocoso? – dice Rin saltando su vena del frente del enojo.

- Es más aun te falta muuuucho para llegar a tener "algo" como el de Neru, Miku y Gumi – dijo Len

- ¿Que quiso decir con eso? – dijo Neru también mostrando vena.

- Creo que nos está insultando – Dice Gumi.

- Chicas cálmense – decía Miku tratando de apaciguar la situación.

- ¿Lo matamos entre las tres? – Dice Rin.

- Hai! – asintieron Neru y Gumi

En eso Len se hecha a correr alrededor de donde se encontraban sentados Kaito y Miku que reían. El horario del almuerzo terminó y fueron de regreso al aula, el sensei Himaya Kiyoteru entró con exámenes en mano y otra vez Miku se sobresaltó.

- Nani?!.. Hoy había examen y no estudié! No puede ser, definitivamente no es mi día – ya con lágrimas den los ojos.

- Si, definitivamente es despistada – asintieron Gumi y Neru que se sentaban a los costados de Miku.

- Hey Miku-chan - dice Kaito atrás de ella, si quieres te puedo ayudar en el examen, mostrando un pequeño "ayuda memoria" escrito en un papel.

- Arigato Kaito-chan – dijo Miku.

Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a copiar y ni mucho menos sabía como hacerlo, no dejaba de pensar que sucedería si el profesor la encontrara copiando, no sabía que hacer y fueron cuando los nervios entraron en juego.

- Quiero informar debido a unos sucesos acontecidos recientemente tengo que retirarme y no podré tomarles el examen- dijo el sensei kiyoteru.

Para Miku eran ángeles cantando esa frase para sus oídos, sentía como podía respirar de nuevo.

- Pero, dejo con ustedes a dos de mis asistentes, cualquier falta ellas me lo dirán, tienen mi autorización de anular el examen por intento de fraude, bueno de seguro ya las conocen o las vieron en el pasillo del instituto, chicas pasen por favor – habló el sensei.

Miku quería salir corriendo de la clase sería, su primera desaprobación en un examen y todo por un descuido, más que la causa era muy embarazosa y también le atormentaba que si debía copiar o no, pero al escuchar a su sensei decir eso, la puso contra la espada y la pared y más aun que serían dos personas, que vigilarían.

Ambas chicas que esperaban afuera entraron, la primera tenía el pelo corto, castaño, sus ojos color marrón y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, vestía una blusa roja con unos jeans blancos con unos tacones clásicos altos rojos, rondaba alrededor de unos 20 años y esta se presentó:

- Ohayo Gozaimasu watashi wa Sakine Meiko para los que no me conocen, soy la encargada del departamento del coro y fui ex-alumna de la institución.

A pesar de ser joven ya ocupaba un gran puesto, Miku había escuchado de ella ya que tenía una gran reputación pero nunca pudo tener la oportunidad de conocerla en persona, luego de la presentación de Meiko apareció otra joven de cabellos rosados que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la cintura con una tez blanca y ojos azules también con una esbelta figura vistiendo una chaqueta negra al cuerpo con jeans azules un cinturón dorado rodeaba su cintura y por último unos tacones clásicos negros, con una apariencia de 20 años.

El corazón de Miku comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando la vio, haciendo sonrojar su rostro, parecía que todo se hacia mas lento y el aire mas denso, dificultando la respiración lo cual llevo una mano a su pecho tratando de calmar esa sensación que aun no entendía el porque de su reacción.

- Ohayo Gozaimusu watashi wa Megurine Luka, también fui ex-alumna de la institución no formo parte de ningún departamento por lo tanto me considero una guía en caso de que algún sensei me necesite.

Y como todo hombres adolescentes algunos quedaron flechados por la belleza de ambas chicas, sabían de quienes se trataban y de lo importante que fueron y seguirán siendo para la institución, pero algunos babosos decían en un tono suave "aplázame o llévame a detención" con tal de ejercer algún contacto con ellas.

- Muy bien saben que tienen una hora para rendir ni más ni menos, con su permiso me retiro - dijo sensei Kiyoteru dejando las hojas a los cuatro primeros alumnos de cada fila para que lo pasaran hacia atrás.

Meiko se encargo de analizar los ejercicios y aclarar dudas con respecto a ello mientras que Luka se recostó por la pizarra con los brazos cruzados mirando a todos hasta que poso su mirada en Miku regalándole una leve sonrisa haciendo que esta se sonrojara y prestara atención a su examen; comenzó a leer y completó lo que sabía pero le preocupaba que aun quedara ejercicios sin responder y se le surgió de nuevo la duda de copiar o no los minutos pasaban haciendo que cada vez más quedara poco para entregar; en eso Kaito la llama:

- Pssss.. Miku toma – pasando un pequeño papel sin que se dieran cuenta sus sempai.

_- Y ahora que hago?!.. lo tomo o no?! _– pensaba Miku, poniéndose nerviosa sobre el gran peso que llevaba la consecuencia de solo hacerlo.

Solo debía tomarlo sin que se la vean y con sumo despacio movía su brazo izquierdo para atrás tratando de alcanzar el papel.

- Ustedes dos! - se escuchó una voz que paralizó a Miku.

_- Oh dios! ya me vio tan rápido! Nooo!.. _– Miku se decía por dentro.

Por fortuna no era para Miku esa frase ya que miró a su derecha y en la cuarta columna y vio como Meiko despojaba un pequeño papel a su compañera y compañero que intercambiaban información.; esta anuló el examen de ambos y los acompañó a detención. Miku, tratando de tranquilizarse continuó en donde se quedó cuando se percató que una figura venía en dirección a ella, levantando la vista al frente sintió que Luka la miraba provocando de nuevo la sensación de antes, ya tenía el brazo a su espalda y por inercia empezó a arrascarse la espalda para disimular; Luka quedó un asiento antes que el de Miku poniéndose hacia el lado izquierdo.

- Me permite – dijo Luka sacando el examen a su compañero del frente.

- ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! – habló el joven.

- Levántate – expresó la sempai.

El joven dudó en hacerlo pero al ver el rostro serio de Luka cedió, en eso cae un pequeño borrador que tenía escrito las respuestas del examen.

_- ¿Cómo lo supo? Estaba muy lejos para verlo_ – se dijo en su mente Miku aun insegura ante la presencia cercana de su sempai.

_- Bueno, Miku, tres personas en un día ¿quieres ser la siguiente_? _Confronta tu irresponsabilidad, ¡Cobarde!. _Estando con el brazo en la espalda, realiza con el dedo un gesto de negación a Kaito y este entiende la situación.

- Onegai shimazu, quédate parado frente a la pizarra mientras que Meiko-sempai llega. – dijo Luka mirando de reojo a los demás y depositando una mirada en Miku viendo que aun le faltaba por completar el examen.

- ¿Daijoubu desu ka? – se acerca Luka a un costado.

Al escuchar tan cerca su voz, un escalofrío atravesó su espalda, su corazón palpitaba a 1000 km/h. y no podía contestarle, no salían palabras de su boca y tuvo que asentir con la cabeza sonrojada; viendo su respuesta, Luka sonrió y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

_¿Qué es esto?¿A caso me he enamorado? ¿Nunca experimente esto con otra persona?-_ se cuestionaba la joven por dentro, viendo el reloj que marcaba 10 minutos para concluir - _Ahora no es momento para pensar en eso! -_ no le quedó de otra que completar con sus palabras.

Transcurrida la hora todos terminaron el examen entregando a Meiko y se retiraban ya que algunos tenían actividades en los clubes. Sin ningún alumno adentro quedaban solo las sempais.

- Así que fueron tres – hablo Meiko organizando los papeles.

- Iban a ser cuatro – agregó Luka.

- ¿A que te refieres, cómo lo supiste?

- Quería hacerlo, estaba tan insegura que era muy notorio; creo que era su primera vez intentándolo.

- Debiste acusarla.

- No, ya que no concluyó con su objetivo, es más sería acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal.

- Y.. ¿desde cuándo eres tan dulce?

- Soy justa.

- De acuerdo, señorita "Justa" ya vámonos muero por sentir sake en mis venas.

- Tú bebiendo sake no es normal de ti – lo dijo irónicamente.

- No molestes.

Por otra parte. Rin pidió a Gumi que fuera su modelo para el club de costura, Neru fue al centro comercial a comprar un nuevo cargador para su celular ya que había descuento, Kaito fue junto con Len a su casa a jugar a la play y Miku no tenía clase de coro debido a que la profesora se encontraba enferma así que debía regresar a casa cuando logra ver que el cielo se oscureció y ligeras gotas empezaron a caer.

- Pero que día más increíble – lo dijo sarcásticamente.

Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada del instituto a esperar pero no fue así la lluvia caía más y más hasta que apareció en viento provocando un erizamiento de piel a Miku por el frío que hacía. Pensó en correr, pero su casa aun quedaba distante y lo más probable es que pescara un resfriado; tenía la mirada perdida en el charco de agua que se formaba en frente de ella cuando ve en el reflejo alguien parado detrás de ella, lo que hace que gire la cabeza y la ve a ella teniendo un paraguas en mano.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – pregunta Luka.

- Lie…etto…olvidé el paraguas y espero a que pase la tormenta Luka-sempai – dice Miku.

- Por favor deja las formalidades, llámame Luka-chan – mostrando de nuevo la sonrisa.

- Hai…Luka-semp.. etto.. Luka-chan, watashi wa Miku Hatsune – sonrojada la joven.

- Miku-chan, ¿te molestaría si te llevo a casa?, no serías ninguna molestia – la mira Luka.

Y fue en ese entonces cuando empezó de nuevo esa sensación.

- Etto… mi casa queda lejos….y… de seguro que… la de usted queda en… la otra dirección – apenas podía hablarle.

- ¿Y en dónde queda su casa?

- Por aquí, pasando el parque – señalando Miku hacia la derecha.

- Hmmm…Ahh… ¿te refieres a la que tiene la fuente gigante?

- Hai! ¿La conoce?

- Hai suelo a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que hay en ese lugar, por cierto mi casa si queda también en esa dirección, vivo en un departamento cerca de la construcción del nuevo centro comercial

Miku sabía a cual edificio se refería ya que los departamentos eran escasos por la zona, solo quedaba a unas 6 cuadras después de su casa.

- Y bien ¿Nos vamos? – abriendo Luka su paraguas.

Miku asintió aun algo sonrojada y caminaron juntas bajo la lluvia tenían un largo recorrido, la joven de coletas sabía quien era Luka Megurine y como no saberlo fue la estrella del instituto Vocaloid en su época, dejó una buena imagen tanto en sus estudios como su talento en la música, la había escuchado en un par de CD's y viéndola en videos, conciertos y revistas, pero pensó, si ella ya la conocía en esa manera y nunca la llamó la atención porque estando cerca la ponía de otra forma, un sentimiento de calidez inundaba su corazón y solo ella lo provocaba. Caminaban en silencio, solo los autos se escuchaba pasar, hasta que un gran rayo cayó cerca de la zona por donde se encontraban, Miku gritó del asusto he inconscientemente abrazó a Luka, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y sonrojándose se disculpo:

- Gomen ne Luka-chan.

- Daijoubu, ten ponte esto – pasándole una campera que tenía guardado en la mochila que llevaba con ella.

- Pude sentir que tenías frío y además está empezando a bajar la temperatura.

- ¿Y tú Luka-chan?- dudando en ponérselo.

- Me interesas tú que estés bien. – mirándole a Miku.

Al oír esto la joven asintió y se puso sin decir nada más y continuaron su camino; _Le preocupo, Luka-chan es muy amable_ _y además… _mirándole de reojo _es muy bella.. aaah! Que estoy diciendo no te puedes fijar en ella, vamos piensa en otra cosa! Piensa en puerros! Si eso es! Puerros, puerros deliciosos puerros, pero a quien engaño no puedo despegar mi mirada de ella; su piel parece de porcelana, sus cabellos largos y suaves que parecieran como si el viento bailara con ellos, sus ojos azules y profundos que hipnotizan –_ esto hizo que Miku se sonrojara más y Luka la mira ya que se que sintió que la observaban:

- Miku… - dijo Luka

_- y su voz es tan… eh? _– aun seguía en sus pensamientos y despierta.

- Creo que estas empezando a tener fiebre - poniendo una mano en su frente -estas muy colorada.

- Etto.. lie.. Vamos no es nada – decía Miku muy avergonzada por dentro.

Luka dudó de eso, pero si dijo que estaba bien acepto después de unos minutos más tarde llegaron frente a la casa de Miku.

- Aquí es, domo arigato Luka-chan por traerme – haciendo reverencia.

- No es nada, cuando gustes – le sonríe.

- Etto… gustas a pasar… haré un poco de té.

- Arigato, pero me temo que pasaré en otra ocasión tengo trabajo por hacer.

- De acuerdo, mata ne. – se despide Miku.

- Mata ne - responde la otra, continuando su camino.

Mirándola como se aleja poco a poco hasta no verla más; entra a su casa:

- Oni-chan ya llegué! - sin obtener respuesta sube a su habitación.

- De seguro tiene trabajo en la universidad – y empieza a desvestir para ducharse cuando se da cuenta que aun lleva puesto el abrigo de Luka.

- Te lo devolveré mañana, espero volver a verte – abrazando la ropa y oliendo el suave perfume.

Ya terminada la ducha, fue a preparar la cena para ella y su hermano, como aun no venía lo dejo en la cocina para que lo caliente después, sin embargo, fue a la sala a realizar sus deberes ya no quería volver a cometer otra falta, una vez concluido; fue de nuevo a su habitación y se acostó en la cama tapándose con las sábanas y mirando como las gotas resbalaban por la ventana.

- Creo que te …. , no yo para las cosas del amor si claro… y si soy.. des..pis..tada – bostezando la joven y cerrando lentamente los ojos del cansancio, quedándose dormida hasta el nuevo día.

A unas cuadras más adelante, la puerta del departamento se abre dejando a un costado el mojado paraguas y la mochila sobre el sofá, sacándose la ropa uno a uno quedando esparcidos sobre el piso dejando expuesto su angelical cuerpo, entró al baño abrió el grifo y se metió a la tina recostándose, un gran vapor se esparcía en el ambiente, estuvo relajándose hasta que vino a su mente la cara de Miku, empezó a rememorar parte de lo ocurrido de esa tarde y se juzgó así misma del por que la había ayudado, por que se dejó de que la llamara cariñosamente – Eso no es lo mío - es más era una desconocida, después de unos minutos luego recordó lo bien que la había tratado e incluso la invitó a su casa - No me vio como una persona más sino mas bien una conocida - y en un momento le vino la imagen cuando se recostó por la pizarra para vigilar a los demás y sintió que la observaban y acertó, se encontró un par de ojos que la miraban diferente, lo que produjo una leve sonrisa.

- Eres tan inocente y frágil, Hatsune Miku – cerrando sus ojos y sumergiéndose bajo el agua.

Después del baño, se vistió y vio su imagen en el espejo para ver que tal estaba, llevaba unos jeans con unas botas de cuero marrones caño alto, una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero que combinaba con el color de las botas, colocándose por último los lentes Ray Ban el de los clásicos; ya lista, fue a buscar un par de CD's, luego vinilos y por último su notebook, las colocó cuidadosamente dentro de la mochila, después fue a la cocina a prepararse la cena; una vez terminada lavó los cubiertos y en eso alguien toca a la puerta.

- Pasa Meiko.

- Ya estás lista – abriendo la puerta – Tenemos mucho por hacer- quedándose recostada en el marco de la puerta.

- No lo repitas – buscando su mochila y llevándoselo al hombro y apagando la luz.

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta el subsuelo donde les esperaba la limusina Hummer que las levaría al club Ageha, Luka daría una actuación en ese lugar y Meiko la ayudaría en la producción, entraron de la limusina que se encontraban sus amigos Gakupo, Haku, Hone Dell y la manager de Luka, Yu Asakawa.

- El espacio es muy pequeño –bromeó Gakupo.

- Hai, no había más grande – contestó Meiko.

Conversaron durante el trayecto, mientras que Yu daba indicaciones sobre el horario de actuación de los jóvenes.

- Yo no salgo, solo vine a cuidar a Haku de las garras de Mieko – dice Hone.

- No crees que soy bastante grande para que me cuides, por cierto, yo también Yu, solo te ayudaré con la instrumentación – habla Haku.

- Si pero no sabes quién es el que te trae a casa cuando estas ebria, claro no lo sabes porque estas ebria – dándole otra pitada al cigarrillo.

- Supongo que debemos salvar una vez mas la noche solo nosotros dos, verdad Luka-chan – dijo Gakupo.

- Como siempre, ya que Meiko y Haku nos acompañan solo para beber.

- Por que no lo dijeron antes – dijo Yu muy preocupada reorganizando la agenda.

- Esperen, esperen claro que cooperaremos solo que ustedes serán las estrellas principales – destapando una botella de sake.

- ¿Qué no te cansas de eso Meiko? – soltando el humo Hone.

- ¿Qué no te cansas de ese cigarrillo?

Gakupo, Hone, Luka y Yu se mantuvieron sobrios mientras ya empezaban con la fiesta Haku y Meiko; una vez llegado al sitio, antes de entrar se tomaron fotos con algunos fans y firmaron autógrafos, luego se dirigieron a sus camerinos, Gakupo cambió su atuendo por el traje de samurai característico de él pero emitía luces moradas, le tocaba hacer un concierto por otra parte Luka decidió ponerse una remera luminiscente con el motivo de frecuencia y un Shuter shade que brillaba en la oscuridad de color rosa, realizaría el DJ set. El primero en escena fue el joven Kamui deilentando con su voz a sus fans eufóricos que gritaban su nombre y cantaban junto con él durante dos horas; después de su acto entraría Luka para dar inicio al Happy Hour.; la pista estaba repleta, gente bailando, divirtiéndose con los tragos en manos, el sonido retumbaba el lugar y el juego de luces era de lo mejor.

Meiko y Haku se encontraban bebiendo sake y disfrutando de la música detrás de la DJ, Hone Dell con su cigarro en mano pese a que estaba prohibido fumar en esa parte conversando con Gakupo; en eso el celular de Meiko suena y se aleja para atender la llamada:

- Moshi moshi ?- aun se escuchaba la música de fondo.

- Meiko, soy Avanna, quisiera saber si puedes reemplazarme en las clases de coro por dos semanas ya que no recupero de una terrible infección en las cuerdas vocales y debo quedar postrada en cama.

- ¿Y eso cuando empezaría?

- Para Hoy… – tose.

- Nani!? y recién ahora me lo dices - exaltada Meiko.

- Lo sé pero eres en la única en quién confió y además lo tomas con seriedad cuando música se trata y no encuentro a nadie más. – sonaba ronca la voz.

- Hai, lo haré solo porque tú también me salvaste de apuros, ¿pero que debo hacer?.

- La primera semana debes ensayar la canción para el festival de inicio de clases y en la segunda debes pedir que los alumnos escriban una canción el tema es a libre elección, solo lo tienes que ver el avance y ayudarles del resto me encargaré yo, luego continúen ensayando.

- La canción que escribirán ellos ¿Es para la competencia intercolegial, verdad?

- Lie, este es para el festival del coro a mitad de año aun falta mucho para el cierre del año pero es mejor para ellos acostumbrarse también puedes avisarles, para adelantar ya que toma más tiempo.

- Ya veo, no te preocupes y descansa.

- Arigato, Meiko-chan.- y corta la llamada.

- Y ahora debo decirle a Luka que tendremos planes para más tarde y retirarnos temprano, adiós sake – dijo muy triste Meiko bebiendo su último trago.

Se acercó a Yu comunicando lo que pasó en la llamada y la manager como siempre debía reorganizar el programa de actividades, luego se acercó a Luka avisándole de la retirada, esta aceptó y avisando su despedida al público con una música más. Estuvieron allí hasta las tres y media de la madrugada. Dejaron a primero a Haku, Hone y Gakupo en sus hoteles y continuaron el trayecto a hasta el departamento de Luka.

- Así que Avanna no está en su mejor condición, es muy raro de ella ese descuido – dijo seria Luka llevándose la mano al mentón.

- Hai, me pidió que la salvara de esta ¿y vas a ayudarme, cierto Luka-chan? – respondió Meiko codeándola a su costado que se sentaba a su lado.

- Si me niego igual me llevarás contigo arrastrada, sabes que siempre tengo que afirmarte.

- Se que no tienes nada que hacer, verdad Yu? – pregunta Meiko mirándola.

- Mañana es día libre – responde sonriente la manager.

- ¿Y tú de qué lado estas? – suspira y ve el paisaje.

- Anímate, es más, en su mayoría son fanáticos tuyos.

- Que emoción. – se cruzada de brazos.

- También no me gusta la idea ya que cortaron mi inspiración alcohólica, pero es mi deber como jefa del departamento apoyar a las nuevas, hazlo por ellas o mejor hazlo por mí – mostrando una cara tierna a Luka.

- Creo, que definitivamente lo hago por mis fanáticos.

- Baka – molesta Meiko que se cruza de brazos sin dirigirle la vista a su compañera.

Haciendo reír Yu y Luka por la reacción, finalmente llegaron frente al departamento de la joven, la hora era después el almuerzo en el auditorio diciéndole Meiko como última información desde la ventana de la limusina, Luka escuchó y entró al edificio ya que aún llovía; estando en su habitación se tiró sobre la cama mirando el reloj que marcaban las 04:50am, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse para desvestirse y buscó una remera blanca que ponerse dejándola solo con eso y su sensual tanga rosa; luego sacó un libro del cajón de a lado de su cama y se sentó a leerlo para más tarde quedándose así dormida. La Tormenta se apoderó de esa noche, truenos, relámpagos y rayos por doquier en la ciudad de Tokio.

El sonido del despertador la asusta y de muy mala gana lo apaga marcaban las 07:00am.

- Aaaaah, olvide reprogramarlo – frunciéndose el ojo y en eso nota que su libro se encuentra sobre su pecho, lo deja aun lado y se acomoda para dormir nuevamente sin antes ajustar la hora para después irse al instituto.


End file.
